Tangled Wolvenbergs
by casey.brown.568
Summary: When most of the characters from Tangled get caught up with a wolf clan called Wolvenberg. Wolvenberg clan wants revenge on Corona kingdom, because they killed a few of their clan mates a while back. Things don't go so good though when the time comes. There are only five wolvenbergs left now. The five though some how team up with two thiefs named the Stabbington Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay this is the first chapter of Tangled wolvenbergs. I've been writing on this one for a while so I hope you enjoy what I've created. TANGLED belongs to DISNEY. The only thing I own is my wolf clan. I hope you enjoy this chapter)

The sun was setting behind the grey snow covered mountains in the distance and the animals of the forest were settling down for a nice quiet sleep. It had been another long busy day in Wolvenberg clan. They built more dens and nests for the long winter coming up. Last winter was horriable. The dens leaked water from the snow and there wasn't enough moss bedding. There was even a den that collasped from so much snow piled up on it. Luckly no one was hurt, but it still made DarkShadow worry. His clan was the most important thing to him and he couldn't let anything happen to it.

DarkShadow sat on a hill that had soft bushy grass all over it. He sat there wondering and thinking about his clan. "What if this is our last winter", he whispered to himself. He knew the winters here in Corona were harsh. There clan lived just on the very side of Corona forest and not only the winter scared him but Corona kingdom itself. Corona never did like Wolvenberg clan. If the guards ever spotted a wolvenberg just walking through the forest they would instantly attack. They only hated us because of the mistake we had made years ago. Our old leader named Wolvenberg stole from Corona and hurt most of thier guards, but that is because they hurt us first. When they spotted one of our warriors in the forest with giant wings growing out of its back they killed him. Our poor clan mate never knew it was coming. This made DarkShadow very angry and sad.

"DarkShadow", Blizzard called from the other side of the hill. DarkShadows thoughts were interupted by Blizzards call. Blizzard was his best friend and DarkShadow would die for him if he had to

"Yes Blizzard, what brings you to me", DarkShadow asked smiling.

"Nothing much, but I noticed you weren't in your den and that gave me a odd feeling. I just wanted to make sure you were okay", Blizzard explained.

"I am fine, Thank you for checking though", DarkShadow replied.

"So then why are you up here", Blizzard asked walking up the hill to DarkShadow.

"Well.. not much. I just needed to clear my mind" he said slightly "I think the feeling of winter just got to me", DarkShadow said still more worried then ever.

"Oh, I geuss that can get to a lot of wolves now", Blizzard replied.

"Yeah, I geuss so", DarkShadow said. He sighed knowing this winter was going to be worst then last winter.

Blizzard looked at his friend, he could tell something was wrong with him. Blizzard was always there to help any wolvenberg in need. His friend DarkShadow had saved him many times before and Blizzard was thankful for that.

"DarkShadow you know you can't hide anything from me. Now tell me whats really wrong im always here to help you", Blizzard said smiling warmly. He wanted to help his friend in anyway he could.

DarkShadow sighed and sat up. "The truth is..., im not so sure about this winter. I don't want to loose this clan that my father created. Plus Corona is always on the look out for us. They've been on the look out for us ever since this clan started. I don't want them to hurt something so delicate. You know what the death penalty is for us wolvenbergs. Once they catch you alive thats your one last day to live. I fear the winter and especialy the Corona kingdom", DarkShadow Exclaimed.

"Don't stress yourself leader. I assure the clan will be just fine. We have re-bulit the dens with more wood and extra moss and leaves for bedding, The roof of the dens are built with wood, Leaves, and lots of moss to keep out the water", Blizzard said trying to make DarkShadow feel better.

"But what about corona...", DarkShadow asked in a small voice. His head was hung low with sadness.

Blizzard let out a long deep sigh. "DarkShadow, Corona is always going to be Corona and we can't change that. It is what it is. We've got lots of warriors though if there is ever an attack. Our clan is well protected with many wolvenbergs. We've got everything we need right here", Blizzard said telling the truth. There was nothing they could really do to change Corona. Thats how things were going to stay.

DarkShadow stared into the distance wondering if Blizzard was right. They did have everything they need, right? This only made DarkShadow more confused and sad. Although DarkShadow was still very angry with Corona for killing a few of our clan mates and his father. DarkShadow's father was leader of this clan once and now DarkShadow was going to do something he had never thought of before. Then all of a sudden slowly he formed a magnificent plan in his head.

"Well then I geuss I'll see you later on tonight?", Blizzard asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course Blizzard," DarkShadow replied sounding a little better.

"Alright then, see you later", Blizzard said walking off back to the clan.

A few hours later DarkShadow had returned back to his clan. It was rather late, but a few wolvenbergs were still awake chatting or eating. DarkShadow was very tired, but he wanted to speak with Blizzard before he settled down to rest. DarkShadow looked around the camp a little. He knew Blizzard liked to stay up late sometimes. After a while of searching he finally spotted Blizzard beside a tall oak tree.

"Blizzard", DarkShadow called but in a quiet voice. He didn't want to wake the others in the camp.

Blizzards ears perked up when he heard DarkShadow. "Hello DarkShadow", Blizzard said yawning a little.

"Sorry to bother you, is this a bad time", DarkShadow asked.

"No of course not, I was just resting my eyes", Blizzard said sitting up a little. His snow white blue fur was a little messy, but it didn't bother him at all. He then streched out his white wings.

"Blizzard I have a fantastic plan", DarkShadow Said.

"Really, that sounds good. What is it then? Tell me?", Blizzard asked many questions wanting to know DarkShadows plan.

"Okay my plan is to get revenge on Corona", DarkShadow Smiling.

Blizzards ears went a little flat in confusion. Was DarkShadow trying to put his clan in danger or was he trying to help the clan. "...But DarkShadow I don't know", Blizzard said nervously.

"Oh come on, this is what my father would've wanted. Just look what Corona has done to us", DarkShadow said looking at Blizzard with worry.

"I don't think thats to much of a good idea leader. What did you even have in mind for revenge", Blizzard asked still in worry.

"Once all of our training Warriors are full grown warriors we should take them out for a little hunting party. Corona took warriors and clan mates from us, and now its time for us to take back from them. They need to know what it feels like to loose loved ones", DarkShadow explained.

Blizzard thought for a moment. "That does make since I geuss, but it will be very hard. Even though we've got giant wolves on our side, they still have many human guards. They have weapons as well", Blizzard said. He was not so sure about this plan though, it was very dangerous.

"Now thats the spirit", DarkShadow said putting a arm over his friends side. DarkShadow knew his friend was always on his side and was always there to make him feel better.

Blizzard smiled knowing his friend was feeling much better and that was a good thing. He just hated to see his friend so upset and sad. Although he still had that worried feeling grow inside him making him shiver all over. Corona had a very large group of guards and they could easily hurt the clan, but this is what they had to do. DarkShadow was right they had took from us and now we must take back. Blizzard would die with DarkShadow in any battle.

DarkShadow yawned and stood sleepily. "The time has come for us to rise Blizzard, we our Wolvenbergs and we will not back down, Never", DarkShadow said sounding like a leader should.

Blizzard smiled and nodded to his best friend. "You've made a very fine leader and im sure your father would be proud", Blizzard said smiling.

"Thank you Blizzard, I can always count on you", DarkShadow replied.

"Good night leader. I will see you in the morning", Blizzard said while letting out a long yawn.

"Good night to you to Blizzard", DarkShadow said walking back to his den for a long rest. He had a very big day of planning to do tomorrow. Blizzard did seem a little worried though and that made DarkShadow worry about his best friend. DarkShadow did not want him to get hurt. This was the right thing to do though. Corona Needed to feel the hurt just as our clan did. DarkShadow would die for the sake of his clan. This clan has many memories and this will also be one.

(I thought this would be a good start for the first chapter. Im very proud of what I have created. If there is any grammar errors im sorry. I double checked though so there shouldn't be any. Again I DON'T own TANGLED. Tangled belongs to disney not me. The only thing I own is my wolf clan. Thanks for reading I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Yay the second chapter has arrived. This one takes place with the five wolvenbergs that live. It will make more sense when you get further into the story. Once again Tangled belongs to disney and I own my wolf clan. Enjoy!)

Slowly the sun rose again and another day of work was about to begin. Casey layed in her den with her three cousins and brother. Casey was a female wolf who was very wise and smart on making decisions. Two of her cousins names were Cylor and Clymacster. They were the same age as her, but they were males. Then her other cousin Amy which she was the same age as her younger brother Conner. They were all a very good with each other though and worked very hard. Although they weren't warriors yet sadly, but thats what confused Casey so much. They had all been in warrior training for at least two years now and young pups that started training after them were already warriors. Casey knew something wasn't right with that. She also knew that everything they had done in training was right. They hadn't messed up or even made a mistake once. Casey was curious and wanted to talk about that with their warrior trainer (Flameburst) or she would talk about it with her leader (Darkshadow).

Soon Casey got up and went outside of her den, she streched and yawned for a while. The sun was just peering through the trees and if you looked closely you could see the mist from the river which made her fur sticky and wet. Casey wasn't really much of an early person, but for some reason she got up early today. She looked around the camp a little. It was very quiet and no one was in sight.

"Hmm, Is the camp always like this in the morning", she said to herself quietly. She then sighed sadly, she wanted to explore the forest around them but she wasn't a warrior yet.

"I want to explore like the other warriors. Im old enough and strong enough to handle myself. When will my training be complete", Casey said sadly. Casey sat in the middle of the camp lonely and sad until she heard a faint sneeze. She looked around and followed the sound of the sneeze. Then suddenly she bumped into a tall tree, looking into the distance she saw Darkshadow.

Darkshadow sat on the same hill watching everything around him. "Another day has began and it will end soon", he said.

Casey couldn't help but walk over to him. She didn't want to be heard by anyone so she crept along slowly. Darkshadow sat still in the same spot, but his eyes were looking over his shoulder not knowing what was behind him. He growled and then turned quickly and tried pinning the wolf. Casey dogded out the way and snarled at him.

"Oh, it is you", Darkshadow said calming down.

"Yes", she said returning to her normal postition.

"What are you doing here? You're never up this early", Darkshadow said looking at her is surprise. It was true though she never got up early.

"I don't know. I just got up early for some reason", Casey said. She wasn't really tired at all, she felt quite open and ready to explore.

Darkshadow shook his head. "You're not supposed to be out of camp. You know the rules, If you're not a warrior you can not leave the camp", Darkshadow exclaimed.

"But its not fair. My cousins, my brother, and myself have been in warrior training for two years now", Casey said furious.

"Casey I know you have been training for a while now, but the only reason im doing this is because I need more strong warriors. The longer you train the stronger you will get. Trust me Casey everything is fine. You and the others are perfectly normal wolves, but we need more warriors like Starfall, Blizzard, Tallsoar, and more", Darkshadow explained. There was nothing wrong with them, it was just that the clan needed stronger warriors and Casey, her brother Conner, and her cousins struck Darkshadow as very strong loyal warriors.

Casey sighed saddly. "I geuss I will wait", Casey said very sad. She wanted to go outside the camp like the others and she wanted to battle like the others. Darkshadow stood in her way though, but he was right. The clan did need more stronger warriors.

"One day Casey I see you as a very strong leader. You just can't stop now, you must keep going in order to become that leader. It takes time and patience", Darkshadow replied.

"I know, but I've never been into the forest to hunt, run, play, and much more. I've practiced everything a warrior should know", Casey said. She really wanted to go in the open, but she knew the rules. Casey knew almost everything about the clan.

"Don't worry my friend you'll be a warrior soon", Darkshadow said and then walked off into the forest.

Casey layed her ears back saddly and went back to the camp. When she arrived the camp was busy as always. Her ears went up happily when she saw her brother and cousins. She was very happy to see them awake now she would have someone to talk to. Casey ran over to them quickly. "Hey guys", Casey said cheerfully to them.

"Hello Casey", Cylor said while sitting beside Clymacster.

"Good to see your awake, I was so bored", Casey replied. She then sat beside Cylor in the shade.

"We were looking for you, but you weren't in the den", Clymacster said.

"Yeah Casey where were you. We searched the den and the camp, but there was no sign of you", Cylor asked. He was Casey's cousin and he was always looking for her, because they would always chat and talk about how things would be if they were warriors.

"Oh, I was just talking to Darkshadow on the green grass hill", Casey said.

"Hmm, What were you talking about? And why were you out of the camp?", Cylor asked again. He was hopeing she said something about them being in training.

"Well I woke this morning very early for some reason. I got out the den and streched for a few minutes and afterwards I decided to look around the camp to see if there was someone to talk to. So I just sat for a while and then I heard another wolf sneeze in the distance of the forest. I followed the sound of the sneeze and found Darkshadow sitting on Green Grass hill. I went over to talk to him about our training. He said we are perfectly fine and he's training us longer to become very strong warriors", Casey explained.

"That explains a lot", Clymacster said.

Cylor nodded. "Yes it makes sense I geuss", he said slightly laying a ear back.

Conner and Amy layed in the den entrance listening to the conversation. They were both still a little tired and cold. The winter season was getting closer by the days.

"Did he say when we will become warriors", Conner blurted out.

"Yeah did he say when", Amy added.

"No, he didn't say when but he said it will be soon", Casey answered.

They all sat quiet for a few minutes and watched the camp. Everyone was busy building and hunting. Casey wanted to try hunting some time, but right now it might not be safe because of winter and Corona. Casey had heard many stories about Corona and how they hated us.

Cylor then broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Anyways has anybody heard any good news", Cylor asked.

"Um I don't know let me think. I might have heard some and forgot", Casey said thinking. Cylor and the others sat quietly staring at Casey waiting for her to say something.

"Nope, I got nothing", Casey then said after a little while.

"Lets just talk about anything", suggested Amy.

"Okay Lets talk about what we will do first when we become warriors", Cylor said.

"Good topic", Clymacster replied.

"Thanks", Cylor said. They then all started thinking about what they will do first.

"Its hard to say theres a lot of things I want to do like try hunting or just walking through the forest", Casey said smiling.

"Yeah, but theres also dangerous things like Dark clan or Corona", Clymacster said.

"Yuck! I never want to come across a ugly Corona guard", Conner said in disgust.

Casey burst out laughing and the others followed. She had to say, that was really funny.

"Good one Conner", Amy said laughing.

"Thanks, but everyone knows its true", Conner said rolling on the ground laughing.

Casey's laugh started to die down a bit. "You know what guys, we make a pretty good team of wolvenbergs", She said smiling up at the sky.

"You said it", Cylor added.

"Just think of it, all of us already full grown warriors running through the forest hunting and fighting off Corona guards", Casey said.

"I can see now Casey. Its wonderful", Clymacster said grinning.

"I can't wait to run through that open land feeling the cool breeze of the wind and the ground underneath my paws", Cylor said.

They all layed on thier backs looking up at the sky wondering. Casey couldn't wait until she and the others were warriors. She could already see it. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

(Alright this wraps up my second chapter. I feel okay with this one and I think its a little better than the first. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews from others. Im always going to say this in every chapter, Tangled belongs to Disney and I own my wolf clan. Hope you enjoy and Please review! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

(And here's the third chapter ready to go. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Im always trying my hardest on these. Tangled belongs to Disney and I own my wolf clan. Enjoy the chapter!)

Darkshadow layed in his den resting. He had to go on a very important mission tonight and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. Casey and the others were already asleep in their den. The sky was starting to turn dark and cold. Blizzard watched the sky for a while and then went to Darkshadow. He then stood in the entrance of Darkshadow's den.

"Leader it is time", Blizzard called to him.

Darkshadow opened his eyes slightly and sighed. He got up and looked out at the sky. Blizzard was right, it was time for Darkshadow to set out on his mission. Darkshadow walked out his den with Blizzard by his side. Darkshadow saw two of his good warriors sitting in the camp entrance. The two warriors names were Starfall and Tallsoar. Darkshadow and Blizzard finally made it to them.

"Leader Darkshadow I wish luck on your mission and let Star clan be with you", Starfall said smiling warmly.

"Good luck my leader, let Star clan guide you the way and keep you safe", Tallsoar said.

"Thank you Starfall and thank you Tallsoar", Darkshadow replied.

"Another mission has approached you Darkshadow", Blizzard said smiling.

"I know", Darkshadow said slightly not wanting to leave his camp again on its own, but he had Blizzard to look after it.

Blizzard sighed slightly. "Good luck my friend, I hope you make a safe trip there and back. Let Star clan be with you", Blizzard said smiling.

Darkshadow nodded. "Thank you Blizzard", Darkshadow said and began walking into the forest. This was normal to Darkshadow though, he did this same trip every month. Every first full moon of the month he must meet with Ivren the Dark clan leader. All leaders met up on River Sky Cliff. This was a very tall mountain like cliff and it had a perfect view of the full moon. They could not fight with each other though. All they did was talk about things leaders talked about. This was a duty all leaders must do. He hated Ivren so much, but they must not fight in any way. If they did Darkshadow did not want to know the consequences. Darkshadow looked up at the full moon. It was beautiful as always. He smiled and walked on a path where the grass was worn down and you could see the wet dirt. It was difficult in the winter though when it snowed. The snow would block up the path and you would loose your way, but thankfully Blizzard found out a way to keep track of the path by leaving a claw mark on a tree. It was still confusing sometimes though, especially in a snow storm.

Darkshadow sighed tiredly. He had been walking for hours and he wasn't even close to River Sky Cliff yet. It was going to be another 3 hours at least before he made it to the cliff, but he didn't have to worry about being late because Ivren was going through the same thing. Just then Darkshadows ears perked up and he stood still, in the distance he heard the sound of sticks poping behind him. He turned around slowly trying to see if he could see anything.

Just a few feet away from Darkshadow stood three Corona guards with armor and bow and arrows. At first they weren't after Darkshadow, they were really on the search for the Stabbington Brothers who escaped prison just a few days after Eugene and Rapunzels wedding. While they were searching they came across this wolvenberg.

Darkshadow stood perfectly still in his tracks and sniffed the air. After a few seconds he caught a scent of a human near by. He didn't panic though, he knew if you panicked that they would come straight for him. Quickly he turned and climbed far up in a tree and began jumping from branch to branch.

Suddenly he heard the heavy metal of armor clanging behind him. He snarled and jumped faster through the trees trying to get away. The guards then decided to try shooting arrows at the wolvenberg and maybe one would hit him. Darkshadow saw a few arrows pass him and hit the tree. He gasped and jumped down from the trees and tried to attack. Darkshadow stood up on his back legs and streched out his black feathered wings. Wolvenbergs were far much bigger than a regular wolf. The Corona guards drew their swords and swung at the wolvenberg. Darkshadow wasn't even trying that hard and they missed him every time.

Darkshadow laughed. "You call that a swing, im not even fighting", Darkshadow said laughing.

One of the guards jumped on Darkshadows back. Darkshadow then jumped up and leaned backwards landing on his back smashing the guard into the ground. Then the second guard tried slicing at Darkshadow again with his sword. Darkshadow growled and swung his wing around sending the guard flying through the air. The third guard looked a Darkshadow frightened and took of running in the other direction. Darkshadow smiled and laughed to himself.

"They were definitely not smart guards and why would they come out into the forest at this time", Thought Darkshadow. He had no idea and he didn't care one bit.

Ivren waited for Darkshadow on River Sky Cliff. He was sick of doing this every month though. All they did was talk about the clan and a bunch of diffrent things that only leaders talked about. He has been waiting for Darkshadow for a while now. Ivren looked up at the full moon again.

"Come on Darkshadow where are you?", Ivren growled to himself.

"Right here", Darkshadow replied walking out from behind the trees and bushes.

"Where were you? Your late", Ivren asked a bit grouchy.

"I was fighting off some guards", Darkshadow said.

Ivren rolled his eyes and walked back and forth. Darkshadow didn't like Ivren at all, He was annoying, always threatful and mean, and he was a Sabertooth tiger. Honestly Darkshadow had no clue on why Ivren even had wolves as warriors. Dark clan was very small. They had three wolves as warriors, One tiger as a warrior, and their leader a Sabertooth tiger.

"Alright what do we talk about first", Ivren asked finally laying down.

"Lets discuss our plans for winter", Darkshadow suggested.

"Whatever, you go first", Ivren said.

Darkshadow sighed. "Alright, My warriors have built their dens out of lots of moss, sticks, and mud. We got lots of moss this winter though. Last year our dens leaked with water and they weren't very warm. As a bonus the mud works very good to keeps things in place and its good for sealing up cracks and holes", Darkshadow explained.

"Thats good I geuss. My warriors are working on theirs, I'll take your advice and use the mud", Ivren said.

"Good, it works perfect", Darkshadow said.

"Anything else we should discuss?", Ivren asked.

Darkshadow thought for a moment and then decided that he would tell Ivren about his worry of Corona. "Ivren I don't know if its just me, but I have a worried feeling", Darkshadow said.

"What are you worried about", Ivren asked.

"Im worried about Corona", Darkshadow said in a quiet like voice.

Ivren gasped. "You've been getting that worried feeling too", Ivren asked surprised.

"Yeah, why have you?", Darkshadow asked. He couldn't believe he was getting the same feeling. They were leaders though, so thats probably why.

"Yes that feeling as been getting to me for a while now", Ivren said.

Darkshadow thought for a while and out of no where a white little flake landed on his nose. He shivered as it landed on his nose, it was cold and wet.

Ivren noticed little white flakes dropping all around him. He then looked up at the sky seeing thousands of them.

Darkshadow looked up as well. "Its snowing", he said a little quiet.

"Already", Asked Ivren.

Darkshadow nodded. When Darkshadow was little his father had told him that every single snowflake was diffrent. He had also said that the ice wolve spirits from Star clan made it snow every winter to keep things in balance.

"Maybe we should end this meeting early Darkshadow. The snow might get to bad and we might not be able to get back to our clans", Ivren said watching it snow.

"I think you're right Ivren. I want to make sure my clan is prepared for this weather", Darkshadow said getting up. He left his best warrior in charge, but he wanted to be there just to make sure everyone was in their dens, especially the pups.

"We will meet again next full moon Darkshadow", Ivren said walking off slightly.

"Good luck with your clan and let Star clan guide you", Darkshadow called to him.

"Thanks and good luck with yours", Ivren called back.

Darkshadow watched Ivren leave until he disappeared behind the snow. Once Ivren was gone Darkshadow walked off back into the forest. Ivren and him were very worried about Corona kingdom though, especially in the winter.

"Star clan don't let anything happen to my clan please. I just can't loose my clan. I've put so much work into it and I care about my wolvenbergs. Let us be safe this winter, please", Darkshadow whispered to the stars high above him.

The clouds then started to cover up the full moon and Darkshadow walked in the dark for hours. He was very frightened, but not of the dark because of Corona kingdom. He felt so much pain and hurt inside his wolf spirit. Why must we live near Corona? Why must they hurt us?

(Okay finished up this chapter finally. I have a ton of ideas in my head further in the story. Some parts will be very sad, hurt, hate, anger, and love. I make lots of errors, so you might get used to it. Just kidding. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Cylor snored quietly while laying on a fresh pile of moss that Casey and Clymacster put in the den yesterday. Cylor then laughed in his sleep silently. He was dreaming of chasing rabbits and deer through the forest. Cylor kicked his legs slightly and accidently kicked Casey in the side.

Casey woke up from her deep sleep and glared at Cylor. She then kicked him back in his side.

"Oww", Cylor yelled.

"Serves you right", Casey said laying her head back down onto her paws.

"What? I didn't do anything", Cylor yelled again and then settled back down onto his side.

Flameburst then stuck his head into Casey's den and also where her cousins and brother slept.

"Time for your training", Flameburst said to the five wolvenbergs sleeping.

"Aww, give us five more minutes", complained Conner.

"No, get up now or you will receive a punishment for today and tomorrow", Flameburst said strictly.

Casey sighed and groaned while getting up. She walked out the den dragging her paws tiredly behind her. Why in the world were they still training? Why couldn't they just relax for a day and enjoy life for once?

Flameburst watched them groan as they got out their den. He didn't really feel like training them today, but it was his duty and he had to obey.

Flameburst cleared his throat. "See, now don't you all feel better", Flameburst said smiling.

"No", Cylor replied rolling his eyes. Cylor was tired and grouchy right now. He didn't feel like working today on the same stuff they already knew. It was about time they were made warriors and not wolvenbergs stuck in camp all day doing nothing but training.

Clymacster shivered standing in the snow that had fallen last night while they were sleeping. He hated the winter more than anything else.

Suddenly Darkshadow entered the camp soaking wet and snow stuck all over his fur. He sneezed over and over again.

Flameburst looked over at him horrified. "Leader Darkshadow are you okay? Why are you back so early? Did the mission go well?", Flameburst asked Darkshadow many questions. He ran over to Darkshadow and helped him to his den.

"Quick, lets run and hide behind Sunstars den before Flameburst comes back and makes us train", Cylor said running for Sunstars den.

The others followed Cylor quickly. Casey, Cylor, and Clymacster started to dig the snow up to make a small little hole to take cover in. Conner and Amy kept an eye out for Flameburst. Once the hole was finished the five wolvenbergs jumped in.

"Okay maybe Flameburst will forget about our training and move on with Darkshadow", Cylor whispered while peeking his head out the hole a little looking for any sign of Flameburst.

"Yeah, nice job Cylor", Casey said patting her cousin on the back.

"Thanks Casey", Cylor replied. He then watched Flameburst run quickly out of Darkshadows den.

"Whats going on", Amy asked.

"Shh, Shut up for a second would you", Cylor yelled quietly.

"Okay, jeez you don't have to be such a hot head about it", Amy sneered.

Flameburst looked around for Blizzard quickly. He then ran to Howlcal sitting in the top of a high tree.

"Howlcal", he yelled looking up in the tree at Howlcal.

Howlcal jumped hearing Flameburst. He looked down from the tree at Flameburst. Howlcal kept his wings dug into the bark of the tree to keep him from falling. He was also the wolvenberg who howled messages to others. All wolvenbergs can do this, but if there was a emergency in camp Howlcal would howl for warriors in and out of camp to come.

"Oh hello Flameburst. What can I do for you?", Howlcal yelled down to him.

"I need you to howl for Blizzard. Darkshadow needs him right away", Flameburst ordered.

Howlcal nodded and then started to climb higher up in the tree. Once he was high enough he howled loudly to Blizzard. Flameburst and Howlcal waited for a answer howl from Blizzard.

Blizzard was on hunting patrol in the forest with Stalker and Stelkfur. His ears perked up when he heard him being called from camp. He then howled back quickly telling them he was coming.

"You two keep hunting while I go to camp real quick", Blizzard said looking over at Stalker and Stelkfur. Quickly Blizzard spread his white feathered wings out and flew up gliding through the air as quick as possible. Blizzard was use to the icy cold air because he was a winter wolvenberg like Icestar and a few others wolvenbergs in the clan.

Flameburst saw Blizzard landing in the camp entrance and he nodded his thanks to Howlcal. He ran over to Blizzard, but he was running kind of slow. It wasn't his fault though. The snow was so deep it was hard to get through.

"Whats wrong Flameburst?", Blizzard asked a bit worried.

"Darkshadow just returned from his mission and he's not well", Flameburst said with a worried expression as well.

"What!? He just returned, but he's usually not back at this time", Blizzard replied panicking. He then ran over to Darkshadow's den. Blizzard looked inside Darkshadow's den and saw him laying on his side resting.

Darkshadow opened his eyes slightly and looked at Blizzard. He was thankful that he was here. Blizzard was always a true friend to Darkshadow.

"Hello Darkshadow", Blizzard said smiling slightly at him. He just hoped that he was okay and safe.

"Hello my good friend", Darkshadow said coughing a little.

Blizzard flattend his ears back sadly and walked to his friend. He then cleaned the remaining snow off Darkshadow's fur. Blizzard whined slightly and and layed down beside Darkshadow. Blizzard could remember when Darkshadow and he where young pups and they always use to play together. Its a wonderful friendship that can never be broken.

Cylor peeked his head back out the hole in search of Flameburst. Casey also kept a look out. They did not want to train today at all.

"What do you see?", Clymacster whispered up to them.

"Nothing so far", Cylor said his eyes darting around quickly.

Casey and Cylor ducked a little when they saw Flameburst walking into the forest. He was going to take Blizzards place since he was with Darkshadow right now.

"Okay lets go", Cylor said.

"No not yet, lets wait a few minutes just to make sure he doesn't come back. You can't always rush into things. You have to be patient", Casey said stopping Cylor and the others. Casey sure wasn't dumb enough to climb out right after Flameburst just went out the camp entrance. She had learned from the best warriors in the clan.

After a few minutes Casey climbed out slowly and Cylor followed her. Clymacster jumped out of the freezing cold hole shivering. Conner and Amy climbed up and caught up with Casey and Cylor.

"My paws are numb", Clymacster complained walking wierdly.

"Try licking them", Cylor suggested.

"I have, its not working", Clymacster groaned.

Cylor sighed loudly and walked on with Casey and the others. He did not feel like arguing with Clymacster.

"Now what do we do?", Conner asked.

"I know lets play tag", Amy suggested jumping happily.

"How can we play tag? Where not in a very big camp", Casey said. If they even tried to play tag in the camp, obviously no one would win.

"Yeah we know. Amy and I discussed what we're going to do", Conner said smirking.

Casey looked over at Conner and Amy who were smirking. She knew by the looks of them that they were going to do something outstanding.

Conner and Amy then ran into the forest quickly.

Casey almost panicked at this point. They just ran into the forest! They were breaking the clan rules. Only warriors can go out into the forest. Wolvenbergs that are not warriors must stay inside the camp at all times unless theres an emergency.

"Quick lets get them before we get in trouble", Casey ordered to Cylor and Clymacster. Casey ran into the forest very frightend, but this was also very interesting for them. She was very scared though and she ran quickly looking for her brother and other cousin.

(I love this ending so much! It makes me want to wright more. Tangled belongs Disney and I own my clan. Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Casey was tired and she stopped near a large oak tree. She then quickly looked back and she whined when the clan camp was no longer in view. What have they done? They were going to get into so much trouble if they got caught.

"Where are we", Clymacster asked. He had no idea where they were. He wasn't even sure if they were in their territory or DarkClans territory.

"We're in the forest", Cylor said quickly answering clymacsters question.

"I know we're in the forest, but what part of the forest", Clymacster growled.

"Shut up! We don't know anything about the forest but the Coronas and the Darkclan warriors that roam it", Casey snapped. She didn't have the time to hear Cylor and Clymacster argue. They had to find Amy and Conner and get back to camp or else they will recieve a punishment.

Cylor and Clymacster looked at her slightly. She was right though, they had to shut up and keep quiet. Cylor was going to die if they ran into Darkclan warriors or guards.

Amy and Conner were busy jumping around and running through the forest. They were both a bit younger than Casey, Cylor, and, Clymacster.

"This is so fun", Conner said to amy tiredly.

"Yeah now we're real warriors", Amy panted. This had to be the best day of her life. She was actually in the forest discovering all sorts of new things.

"I geuss being warriors is kind of tiring though", Conner said out of breathe and luckly they had ran all the way to a river.

"Water is just what we need", Amy said looking over at conner. Amy loved the sight of the water. She was so tired and needed a drink.

"The only way I enjoy my water is jumping in it", Conner said running and jumping in the river. He came up above the water and sighed. "Now this is a real wolvenberg life", Conner said floating on the water.

"More like a lone wolf life than a wolvenbergs life", Amy said leaning over the side and lapping up the water. It was cool and refreshing.

"Oh", Conner said and stopped swimming for a second. "I never thought of that, but I think its kind of better to live a wolvenberg life then a lone wolfs life. Lone wolfs have to defend them selves from clan wolves and corona guards. Wolvenbergs have a large clan and its easier to protect each other", Conner said hanging on the side.

"Exactly", Amy said and walked over to a large tree with lots of shade. Amy was quite nervous being in the forest with Conner. She wondered if her cousins were searching for Conner and her or what if they just forgot about them and left them on their own. Amy now wished she had never left the camp.

Conner got out of the water and shaked all the loose water from his fur. He felt much more relaxed now and very tired. Amy was already sleeping under a large tree. Conner looked up at the sky slightly. He was idiot for leaving the camp and now they might never get back to their clan. He was now worried. What if he became a lone wolf trying to fight for his life. This was not good. Not good at all. Conner sadly walked over to Amy and fell on his side tiredly. After a couple of minutes Conner was fast asleep.

Casey was still searching over the forest for her cousin and brother. She was worried that she would never find them. What if DarkClan or the Coronas got a hold of them. She was now panicking. Casey then saw a arrow fly past her ear and hit the tree behind her. She looked up on a very small cliff and saw four guards.

"How could you miss them!", the captain yelled. He was on a white horse while the other guards seem to be walking.

"Hey its not as easy as it looks", Conli said holding a crossbow.

"Give me that", the captain said snatching the crossbow out of Conlis hands. He then held up and pointed it at Cylor.

Casey growled and bared her teeth. She was not going to let some Corona guard hurt her cousin. She jumped foward and climbed the cliff quickly using her claws. Soon after Cylor and Clymacster followed while snarling and growling at the guards.

The captain held the crossbow tightly in his hands and tried shooting at the wolves, but it didn't work. The wolvenbergs were to fast and jumpy. Cylor jumped and snatched the crossbow out of the captains hands.

"What!?", The captain sneared and saw Cylor with his weapon.

Cylor growled at the weapon and started jumping on it breaking it into pieces. He was filled with so much rage right now he didn't care about anything else right now.

"Hey! Thats Corona property", The captain yelled at Cylor.

"Well its not much of property now", Cylor said laughing. Once he was finished destroying the weird item he went after Conli.

Casey bared her teeth at the captain and snapped at him. This was her first time in a fight so she didn't know much. She lauched her head foward and grabbed the captains ankle by her teeth.

The Captain yelled out in pain and tried to get loose from the wolvenbergs grip. The guards horse then snorted and went after casey.

Casey let go of the captains ankle and climbed a tree getting away from the horse. She growled and snapped at the horse. This was hard trying to fight off the guards. She was so worried. Were they going to win?

Clymacster ran into the horses side using his head and the horse fell off the small cliff like thing. He then watched the horse get up and snort in anger. "Haha try to get back up here horsey", Clymacster yelled down and smiled. He then went back to helping Casey and Cylor.

Casey jumped down from the tree and bit the one of the guards arm making it pour blood. The blood tasted horrible in her mouth. This was probably one of the most worst things she had ever tasted. She then jumped on the guard and clawed at his chest angrily.

The guards ran down a narrow trail back to Corona kingdom. Casey couldn't believe they won. They had actually defeated the Corona guards. Now they had to hurry and find Amy and Conner.

Conners ears perked up when he heard a noise in the background on the other side of the river. He then quickly nudged Amys side a bit scared. It sounded like a voice of something.

Amy woke up and looked over at where Conner was looking. She saw two giant men walking near the river. They did not exactly look like guards though. These two men kind of looked the same which was making Amy worried. They both were the same size and had red hair. The only thing was is that one of them was dressed in black wearing a belt with dagger in it around his waist and he also had a black eye patch on his left eye where a scar went from the bottom of his chin all the way up through his eye were the eyepatch was. The other one was wearing green with a dagger around his waist also, but he also had a sword strapped around his back to his chest. This man was diffrent from the other because he had scar on the side of his face and had sideburns.

Hank knelt beside the river and washed the water over his face. "We can't get away from those damn guards", Hank growled to his mute brother.

Ed stood over hank listening to him talk about how agervated he was about not getting a break from the guards. He felt the exact same way, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Hank wiped the water over his face once more and slightly looked up seeing two giant wolves on the other side of the river. He wasn't sure if they were regular wolves though. Wolves were much smaller and they didn't have colorful fur, but he was more suspicious about the wings growing out of their backs. If he could, he might be able to catch them and make a good bit of money.

(Sorry if the chapter was a little confusing I was writing while I was half way asleep. If you're wondering where I got the names Hank and Ed I got them from a friend on Facebook who I use to Roleplay with. If there is any confusion between the Stabbington Brothers, Ed is the one who doesn't talk and has an eyepatch. Hank is the one who does talk and has sideburns. Tangled belongs to Disney and I own my wolf clan. Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Conner stood slightly feeing that he was in a dangerous situation. These men were large and built. They could probably kill a corona guard in seconds which would be awsome because conner didn't care about corona. He looked over at Amy and then back at the men. His body was tense and felt like the air was enclosing on him. What should he do? They didn't look dangerous, but they looked dangerous. He couldn't tell if it was safe or not.

Hank kept his eye on Conner and Amy watching them closely. He grabbed his brother and pulled him down beside him. They might make a lot of money if they caught and sold one of those.

"You see that Ed. Thats a bunch of money sitting right infront of us", Hank said with a evil smirk.

"What!?", Conner yelled and looked over at Amy. Was this man crazy! He couldn't sell a wolvenberg to anyone. Honestly who would even want one. They were pretty much the most deadliest things in the forest.

"I don't know he said something about money", Amy replied with a frown.

Hank glanced quickly over at the wolves hearing them speak. Has he finally gone crazy or was this real?

"You can speak", Hank asked slightly. This couldn't be real, but if it was that ment more money for them.

"No duh", Conner said quickly.

Amy laughed. "You would think these morons would know about wolvenbergs by the way that they're dressed", Amy said rolling on her back laughing.

"Yeah I wonder who would win in a fight between me and the one eyed freak", Conner said pointing at Ed.

Hank growled and jumped over the river slightly, but he still got a little wet. He unsheathed his sword and ran for Conner about to kill him. He knew they needed the money, but his brother was more important than cash.

Conners eyes grew wide with fear and he crouched down low to the ground in fear, but then out of no where a large familiar wolf jumped in front of Conner defending him.

Hank came to a dead stop when he saw the larger wolf stand in front of Conner. He didn't know that there were more then two of them. If he did he would've just left them alone and went on. Hank took a few steps back looking at the large wolf. The wolf was actually bigger and taller then him.

Cylor growled at Hank and spread his large wings. "How dare you come near my cousin like that", Cylor yelled through his teeth.

"I wasn't going near him", Hank said with a rough tone.

"What!? You can't lie to me I just saw it", Cylor yelled looking down at Hank.

Hank scoffed. "I was just crossing the river", Hank pointed out holding his dagger still. He was trying to make up the most simple excuse he could.

Cylor leaned down and pressed his face against Hanks and looked him dead in the eyes. "I can kill you right now if I wanted to, but since I've already been through so much today I'll spare your lives", Cylor sneared showing his fangs.

Hank backed away from the wolf and went back across the river quickly. "Lets go", Hank growled and walked away from the wolves. His brother followed nervously, but laughed silently. They had never seen anything like the creature before.

Cylor relaxed and turned to Conner and Amy quickly. "You two are in big trouble", Cylor growled and glared at them.

Casey and Clymacster finally caught up to Cylor. First Cylor said he heard something and he took off running in a weird direction leaving Casey and Clymacster behind.

"Cylor wait for us next time", Clymacster said dragging his sore paws behind him. He felt like falling over and dying.

"Do you know what we've been through looking for you!? We had to fight off four Corona guards because of you! My legs and ribs are in pain. I searched over this whole forest just for you", Casey yelled. She was not happy at all. Conner and Amy had drug the three wolves through the forest all day. Casey wasn't even sure on how to get back to their clan. She was completely lost.

Conner and Amy both hung their heads low in failure. They just needed a bit of fresh forest air though instead of sitting in camp all day doing nothing but training. Conner felt bad for what he done. It was mostly his fault and he pulled Amy into his plan with him.

Casey looked around the forest nervously and in fright. It then started to snow not making anything better. It was blocking their scent trail and that was bad. Casey couldn't believe this. She just couldn't.

"Casey this snow is going to get worst by the second", Cylor said watching the snow fall to the ground softly.

"I know, but we have to get back to clan", Casey said sadly. She was so exhausted and tired. There was no way they could get back now though.

"We can't find the clan now. We won't survive in this weather", Clymacster said laying his ears back sadly.

"Lets find some shelter", Cylor says and quickly walks off looking for a place to rest. They would have to find the camp tomorrow. He knew Casey was desperate to find it, but in this weather they had no chance.

Casey sighed and walked through the forest a little looking for a place to rest. She sniffed the cold snow and then smelt the air. The hair on the top of her back felt frozen and stiff. Then she felt a cold hard thing hit her on the side of the neck. She looked at her side seeing snow there.

Cylor started laughing slightly and he ducked behind a pile of snow with conner.

Casey raised an ear slightly and then turned back to what she was doing. She searched beside a tree and then felt another ball of snow hit her. She then started to run toward the pile of snow and she sprung up landing in it. The snow went flying everywhere and covered Casey completely. Cylor and Conner sat there with snow on their heads, paws, tail, and almost everywhere.

"That. Was. Awsome.", Conner said happily and ran off hiding behind a tree. Cylor smiled and threw some snow at Casey. He then ran off quickly. Casey shook the snow off and ran after Cylor.

"Lets see if you can catch me now", Cylor panted and climbed up a tree using his wings and claws. He stood on top of a tree limb laughing and panting.

Casey looked up at him and smirked. She then started climbing the tree quickly with a smile on her face. She then stood on the tree limb slightly.

Cylor smiled and pawed at her. He growled playfully and snapped at her paws. They then both heard a crack and the tree limb snapped. Cylor landed deep in the snow leaving a giant print of his body.

On the other hand Casey landed in the snow, but miserably also landed on tree roots. She whined and pulled herself out of the snow. Her side was bleeding a little, but not bad. She looked over at Cylor and frowned.

Cylor looked at her cut and layed his ears back sadly. He then heard Clymacster yell something, but couldn't really make out what he was saying.

"What did you say!?", Cylor yelled back. He then listened for another reply

"I said I found us a place to rest!", Clymacster yelled sounding like he was on the other side of the forest.

"Oh", Cylor says finally understanding. He then runs over to Clymacster tiredly.

Casey followed slightly her side hurting a little. When she made it to Clymacster and the the others she saw a small cave. Its was a good sized cave and it was quite warm. Casey nodded to Clymacster.

"Good work cousin", Casey said smiling.

"Thank you", Clymacster said going into the cave and looking around. He then curled up in a corner and sighed tiredly.

Casey sighed as well and then layed at the entrance of the cave keeping an eye out for anything. She watched the snow start to fall heavier and soon she fell heavier to sleep. She dreamed softly wishing to be back in camp and Darkshadow making her a warrior. All she wanted was to become a warrior. She would make her clan proud and the lost wolve spirits of Starclan. The only question was "Would they make it back to their clan?".

The snow fell quietly over the clan and every wolf was sound asleep in their dens. Darkshadow layed in his den sick and tired. His mission didn't go so well last night which bothered him terribly. Ivren and him were in a deep conversation about Corona. Now he would have to wait until next full moon to speak again. He was very frightened though. What if his clan didn't make it til next full moon? It was scary to think of it. Something then interupted his thoughts.

Blizzard slightly walked into cave seeing if Darkshadow was awake. "Darkshadow?", he called silently.

"Yes Blizzard?", Darkshadow replied sickly. Even though he was sick he would always have time for his friend Blizzard.

"Oh, sorry to bother you leader", Blizzard said laying his ears back and tucking his tail in. He slightly turned to go back out Darkshadows den.

"No you are fine Blizzard. Theres no need for you to leave", Darkshadow said hoping his friend wouldn't leave. It wasn't all fun sitting in a den doing nothing but resting.

Blizzards ears bent back up slowly and he turned going back over to Darkshadow. "I didn't mean to disturb you its just that I have no one to talk to this late", he said sitting and curling his tail around his paws.

"Im feeling the same way my friend. Theres not much to do when its snowing terribly outside.

Blizzard nodded. "Yes, I feel bad for the patrol wolves", he replied.

"So do I, but Darkclan is sly and they know it would be better to strike during this weather", Darkshadow said turning on his side looking at the purple crystals on the roof of the den.

Blizzard nodded again agreeing with on everything Darkshadow said. He looked out at the snow swirling in the wind bringing cold breezes through the clan camp.

"Blizzard you remember the talk we had about Corona?", Darkshadow asked watching him.

"I do indeed leader", Blizzard replied slightly. Was Darkshadow about to bring up how Corona kingdom could harm them?

Darkshadow hesitated for a minute before speaking. "I do not trust them Blizzard", Darkshadow said slightly.

"I know you do not", Blizzard replied. Blizzard didn't like them either, but they were living on there end of the forest. They had no other choice, but to live here. Every other kingdom they've been near have ran them out. Corona would do the same soon.

Darkshadow shook his head and layed it back on his paws tiredly. It was hard being leader of a large clan. He had so much pressure on him right now it hurt. Everything in his mind felt as if it was coming to an end. At least he had Blizzard by his side to help him.

The snow started to pile up outside Darkshadows den quickly, but a few of his warriors were moving it away. Far off Ivren, leader of Darkclan, was facing the same issues. This years winter had come alright. It was tearing through the forest like a hurricane or in this case a blizzard. On the other hand Corona kingdom almost seemed to be having it easy. It wasn't fair at all. Corona didn't have to live outside in the cold like this, instead they lived in warm houses.

Cylor sat awake in the cave talking with Clymacster. Casey had already fell asleep a couple of hours before. Things had settled down now and the snow looked like it was coming to end, but really it wasn't. Of course it wasn't going to come to end for a while now.

"Did you see how I knocked that guard to the ground", Cylor said happily. He was proud that he had actually fought a guard.

"Yeah it was awsome! The sad thing is though is that we can't tell anyone in the clan", Clymacster said looking at the ground. It was sort of dumb not to tell anyone, but they couldn't tell others that they went into the forest.

Casey awoken slightly from Cylor and Clymacsters conversation. She growled and looked over at them tiredly.

"Sorry", Cylor said with a frown.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me", Casey said standing and shaking the loose snow off her fur. She tiredly walked outside the cave and breathed in the cold air. The blood started to flow through her legs again and soon she started to walk normally. She sighed and looked at the cloudy sky. There were no stars out tonight. Far off in the distance she could see the light of Corona castle. Feeling herself shiver while looking at the castle. She slowly went over to a large flat rock and layed silently. Her eyes started to close slowly and soon she drifted back off to sleep.

After hours of sleeping she felt something shaking her awake wildly. Casey opened her quickly and saw Cylor yelling something to her. Her cousin looked to be in panic mode which made her worried.

"Casey! Wake up!", Cylor yelled quickly and looked into the distance.

"What? What is it!?", Casey yelled quickly and got up. Her heart sank when she heard howls. Those howls were familiar. That was their clan. Her eyes widened when she saw smoke filling the air. So many things ran through her mind right now that she didn't even care about her own life.

"Come on", Clymacster yelled running toward the howls.

Casey followed quickly and tried to get ahead. She only prayed and hoped that Corona didn't have something to do with this. Her spirit told her that something was wrong and it was terribly wrong. "Please Starclan. Oh please don't let this happen", she preyed in fear.


End file.
